


The ice breaks under my feet

by Phosie



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Parental Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Suicide Attempt, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phosie/pseuds/Phosie
Summary: TWAttempted suicide
Comments: 1
Kudos: 110





	The ice breaks under my feet

\------------------RANBOO----------------

Ranboo was walking in the tundra, He wanted to be as far away from his home as possible…

he didn't want them to see him

he told them he was going fishing, he hoped that would make them leave him

he wanted to tell them that he wouldn't return, but then they would try and get him to stop

he would set up few chests in a cave, far enough away from everybody that they couldn't find him in time, he put all his armor and items away in them

**you broke all your promises to them, they don't deserve you**

"I know already.."

**then why are you taking your time, you should just get it over with, you don't want them to find you… do you?**

"you know i don't.. I just.. kinda want them to know..? It's the least i can do for them, so they don't go through the trouble of looking for me.."

**so your gonna leave a note**

"i guess.."

**well you should start writing quickly, or your gonna be found**

"right.."

\------------------TECHNO----------------

the kid had been gone for a day now

Techno didn't admit it, but he was worried

and the voices were not helping

"were is the he" Techno muttered

**Technosoft**

**i miss ranboo :(**

**E**

"Phil, have you seen Ranboo" Techno asked

"nope, I was gonna ask you the same" Phil replied

"could you, try to find him, i mean you can fly" Techno said "not that im worried but he uh, owes me rent."

"that sounds like a plan" Phil nods

\------------------RANBOO----------------

Ranboo looks at the note he had written, he placed it on one of the chests

**you still act like you care about them until the end**

"i do care about them.."

**then why did you do those things**

"i don't remember.."

**stop using that excuse, just remember it**

"i've tried.."

**it not like it matters, you wont be here to remember soon enough**

"right."

Ranboo leaves the small cave

\------------------PHILZA----------------

he had been flying for a while

Phil had finally spotted something, footprints

He goes a bit lower and follows them, he had gotten to a cave

He goes in, and sees chests, with a note..

_ If you're reading this  _

_ hi, its me ranboo _

_ i don't know why you came after me, but you don't have to waste anymore energy, i'm a terrible person and i deserve whats coming to me _

_ ill probably be gone by the time your reading this, so i just wanna say, thanks for all of the memories (that i can remember) that you've given me _

_ but i don't deserve them _

_ so i'll probably never see you again, whoever's reading this, but don't worry, youll be happier without me  _

the ink on the note was fresh

there might be a chance Phil could make it.

he messaged Techno with coords to the cave and followed were the footprints would take him

\------------------RANBOO----------------

"will they find me here.."

**no**

Ranboo looked at the lake, it was completely frozen over.

he walked onto the ice.

**_*crack*_ **

"i'm so close.."

**_*crack*_ **

tears started pouring from his eyes, the scorching pain on his face just made him cry harder

**_*crack*_ **

"i'll be free of your goddamn voice in my head"

**_*crack*_ **

"And everybody else will be happier"

the ice broke

but as he began to fall in, he felt himself be pulled by somebody

\------------------PHILZA----------------

he was lucky

if he had been a second late the kid would have been in the water, and he didn't want to know what would have happened to him

"why.." a small voice came from the ender hybrid

"kid..?"

"why- why did you follow me… i- i hurt you and- i- i thought nobody would come-"

"you never hurt us Ranboo"

"but-"

"its fine, not worry about it, i can take you home" Phil interrupts

"...alright.."


End file.
